The Mall Game
by luv2sing628
Summary: This takes place the day of the baseball game… except without that scene. Instead of James coming to the game, he meets Bella at a mall…I got the idea in a dream I had lol!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first fanfic so I hope you like it! This takes place the day of the baseball game… except without that scene. Instead of James coming to the game, he meets Bella at a mall…I got the idea in a dream I had lol! Ya I have dreams about twilight sometimes. Weird… anyway, please leave reviews but nothing too mean! (P.S. – sorry, Victoria and Laurent aren't in this…)**

**DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. IT BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER. That makes me sad.**

**Bella's POV**

"No! I will not let you take me shopping, and that is FINAL!"

"C'mon, Bella, please?" Alice begged. "It'll be fun!"

Searching for an excuse, I replied, "I, uh… have a lot of homework."

"Bella, it's Friday! And besides, we don't have school on Monday, so you have an extra day."

Alice gave me her pouty puppy face, and I sighed.

"Alice, don't do this to me. You know how much I hate shopping."

"Is that a yes?" Alice didn't give me time to answer. "Yay! So tonight at eight I'll pick you up, okay? And then we'll…"

As Alice babbled on, I couldn't help wondering why Alice was so psyched about tonight. Though, Alice was always excited for wasting money on pricey attire, she was never _this_ excited. I guessed it was because it was for prom_, _a night that all _humans_ should experience, according to Edward. Ah, _Edward. _All my negative thoughts disappeared and became fantasies of Edward.

Okay, fine. I'll do it. I'll go shopping for Edward.

"Ooh, Bella, this would look great with your eyes!" Alice admired as she held up a strapless, light purple dress. We were at the small mall in Port Angeles, in some designer store that Alice had dragged me into.

I sighed. "Alice, just pick something for me and I'll try it on."

"Okay! Try this, and this… and this, and this, and this!" Alice cried, and handed me a pile of clothes so enormous I almost fell over.

"Alice," I groaned. "A little help?"

Alice giggled. "Just try on this one for now," she suggested and picked up the purple dress that she had seen originally. "I think you'll like it."

As I went over to the changing rooms, Alice called out, "Bella, do you mind if I go to the store across the hall? I see a dress that's just _calling_ my name."

"Be my guest." I was happy that she was doing something for herself, and not just slaving over me.

In the changing room, I eyed the dress that Alice had picked out for me. She was right. It _did_ compliment my eyes. And it fit. I checked the price. _Eek!_ Way out of my price range.

I decided to go back to the smorgasbord. **(Yes, that is a word!) **As I was browsing through the sale rack, I felt eyes on my back. I tilted my head slightly to see a handsome blonde man looking a dresses behind me. When I turned back, I felt the eyes again. _Great, that's just what I need. A stalker,_ I thought. I grabbed a random dress and started to walk away, but the man came crossed in front of me and blocked my path.

"Hello," he said. His voice was raspy, yet somehow not unpleasant to listen to.

I tried to walk away, but he had cornered me.

"That girl who just went into that other store," he pointed to the store that Alice was in. "Do you know her?"

Why did this man want to know about Alice? Did he know something about her? I looked up at his face. He was very handsome… a bit _too_ handsome. I looked into his eyes. Under the brown, I could see a hint of… oh my Gosh. _Red. _His eyes were red.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2- STILL BELLA'S POV**

I was astounded. He stared at me waiting. I didn't want to anger him, so I said, "I'm not allowed to talk to strangers." Okay, that was dumb.

"Mouthy, eh?" he said, scowling. "Do you know that girl?" he repeated. I didn't respond. I just stared up at him like a bumbling idiot.

"Answer me, girl!"

"Yes, I do!" I choked out.

He looked around to make sure no one was listening. "Do you know _what_ she is?"

I was taken by surprise. I'd never expected him to ask me that. "Yes." I squeaked.

"Do you know what _I_ am?"

"I think so," I whispered.

"_EXCUSE ME! THE MALL WILL BE CLOSING IN A MINUTE! PLEASE PAY AND LEAVE,"_ the sales lady yelled. I practically jumped out of my shoes.

"Come with me," the man said. _Shoot._

He grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the store.

"Wait, I still have the dress!" I called.

He grabbed it out of my hand and put it on a rack. Then, he dragged me through the spinning doors and down the hall. Making sure no one was watching, he ran as fast as Edward had in the forest, stopping whenever a shop light was still on or when a person came into view.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked bleakly. I looked across the hall to the store Alice was in. She was nowhere to be seen. _Probably in the changing room,_ I thought. I wished that Alice wouldn't come to find me. This man seemed too dangerous.

"You'll see," he snarled.

My sight was blurry and I was feeling dizzy. I hoped that he would stop running soon. It was even worse when he stopped because of an unclosed store and then picked up again. My stomach churned every time.

Finally, he stopped for good and put me down, though he still held onto my arm to make sure I didn't make a run for it. A useless motion, since I was so dizzy I probably couldn't even walk straight. As my vision came back to me, I saw that we were in front of a closed up store. It had huge metal poles in front of it, locking it up, and behind that a black wall with a door.

The man quickly double-checked to make sure no one was there, and then pulled apart two of the metal poles wide enough for a person to fit through with his bear hands. _Wow,_ I thought nervously. _He's really strong._

He grabbed me and pushed me through the hole he had just made. Then, he came through himself and pushed the metal pieces back so that it looked like it was undisturbed. He opened the black door, grabbed me and pulled me in with him, and gently closed the door.

With the door shut and no light shining through, it was pitch black. The only thing I could see was the slight shimmer of the man's red eyes. I shuddered.

After a moment, the man hit a light switch and the bright lights switched on. I shielded my face from the sudden change in brightness.

"What is your name?" the man inquired in his rough tone.

"B-b-b-Bella." I stammered.

"Ahh, how pretty," he murmured, taking my hand and rubbing it across his face and under his nose. He sighed in delight.

"Who are you?" I breathed. My eyes had adjusted and I could see that we were in some sort of department store.

"My name is James," the man whispered harshly.

"I didn't ask you for your name."

James scowled. "I think you already know who I am. I'm the same as your little friend, who is probably worried sick looking for you right now. The mall is practically closed by now. And now it is mine turn to ask _you_ a question. Why were you with that girl?"

I tried to be brave. "That's my business."

"I insist that you tell me _now_ or else I will _crush_ your _arm!" _Enunciating every word, he grabbed my arm and grasped it tightly. I winced in pain.

"Okay, okay! She's my friend, that's all! She took me shopping for the prom!"

He let go of my arm. "Hmm… a vampire friends with a human. Strange. Makes you _much_ more tempting."

That was the first time either of us had said "vampire" out loud. It put a weird _reality_ to the fact that I was face to face with a vampire that _probably_ wasn't as caring as the Cullen's.

"Why are you at the mall?" I asked hesitantly.

"I was hungry, so I decided to look for something… worth my while. Then I found you, friends with a vampire, not to mention the fact that you smell so wonderful…" his voice trailed off as he sniffed my hair, sighing. "And thus you are here. Now, shall we get started? Or did you want to sit around all day talking about how I'm going to kill you?"

And with that, he leaped up and pushed me across the floor into a clothing rack. All the hangers and clothes piled up on me. They covered my mouth and nose and I couldn't breath. I felt the hangers poking into my sides and cutting me. I struggled to uncover myself, but there was a lot of weight on me, and my arms were stuck underneath me. I used all my might and finally got my arms free and started uncovering myself. When I was free, I tried to stand, but my legs buckled and I fell to my knees.

I heard a vicious laugh and I looked up to see James zooming towards me. I shrieked and covered my head, in a pointless attempt to protect myself. He through me again and I slid across the floor into a group of mannequins that shuddered and fell in all directions like oversized bowling pins, shattering as they hit the ground. I tucked myself into a ball and covered my head so the pottery wouldn't hit me. When all the clay was settled on the ground, James came back and pulled me through the shards so that I was lying on my back in the center of the store. James crouched over me and sniffed hard. He sighed longingly.

I raised my head and saw that I was covered in freshly bleeding scratches and scrapes. James was eyeing them longingly. One by one, James touched his finger to the fresh blood and licked it off his finger. I screeched when he pressed down too hard, and he grabbed my wrist tightly and roared, "Shhhhh! Someone might still be in the mall! If you scream one more time, I'll snap your wrist in a _second_!" And to demonstrate, he put more pressure on my hand and I couldn't help giving a tiny wail. He growled and squeezed even tighter. I didn't think that was possible without breaking me yet, but it was. It did hurt, though, and it was very challenging to stifle a scream.

By now, I was shaking uncontrollably. Any moment James could strike and kill me in one swift movement. I tried to stay calm, but that was like trying to not be swept up in tornado.

Almost every part of me was stinging now, especially my right hand – the hand he was still grasping. All of a sudden, I heard the sound of scratching metal and the slamming of a door. I looked up and saw the Cullen family standing at the door. All my hopes vanished and I was left in despair. I wished Edward could read _my_ mind so I could tell him to leave! I wasn't sure how dangerous this vampire was, and I didn't want to take any chances, especially with Edward or the others.

The Cullen's ran towards me, furious and aghast expressions on their faces, but James was too quick. As fast as lightning, he lifted my head up so that our noses were almost touching, put his ice-cold lips to my neck, and dug his teeth into my flesh.


	3. Chapter 3

**Edward's POV**

The store was full of dreadful sounds. There was the ear-piercing, mind-boggling, head-spinning, heart-stopping scream that made me sick to my stomach and left me dead in my tracks.

And as if that weren't enough, there was the sickening crack of Bella's wrist as James (I knew his name from reading his thoughts) snapped it with a slight twitch of his hand.

With a snarl, I flew into the air and tackled James in a tight chokehold. I heard voices yelling, but I was too intent on James' death to hear what they said. I realized that the voices were shouting my name. I tuned back into earth and became conscious that my whole family was screaming at me.

"What?" I shouted back at them.

"Edward, we've got…" Alice trailed off.

I realized I hadn't told them his name yet.

"James."

"We've got James," she continued frantically. "You get Bella."

I hesitated, and then got off of James. Alice and Emmett quickly pounced on him before he could get up.

I ran over to Bella and leaned over her. She was writhing in a pool of fresh blood from her neck, hand, and all her scratches. I held my breath and stroked her contorted face.

"It burns," she whispered so faintly that only a vampire could hear her.

"I know, Bella, darling. It'll go away soon, I promise." It was hard to convince someone of something if you didn't actually believe it yourself. But I had to try.

Bella gasped and suddenly convulsed, screaming.

"Carlisle!" I called.

He rushed over to my side.

"The venom's spreading."

He sighed. Then, a hopeful expression lit up his face. "Edward, we can get it out. Drink it out of her."

I gasped. "Carlisle, I'm not strong enough. It smells too delicious. And she's already losing so much blood." I nodded my head at Bella, covered in blood. She was still thrashing on the ground.

"Edward, it's either that or for her to become one of us. Which one is it?"

I sighed. "Okay, fine. But stop me." He nodded.

I took a deep breath. I gently pressed my lips to her open wound and sucked.

I was instantly in heaven. It was the most wonderful thing I'd ever tasted, and even better. I had no intention of stopping, and I lost all other feeling besides thirst. This was the best and the _only_ thing in the world.

If a car had crashed through the mall at that moment, I wouldn't have even noticed. I knew Carlisle was telling me to stop, but there was no reason. Everything I'd ever know was gone and this was all that was left. And I was fine with that. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world.

"Edward, stop." Carlisle yelled in my ear, but I ignored him. Why should I stop?

"Think about what you're doing!" Still nothing.

"Edward, you're killing her!"

At those words, I suddenly snapped back into reality. I thought about was I was doing, and I was traumatized. I tried to pull my lips from Bella's skin with much difficulty, but I managed.

Carlisle patted me on the back. "Pretty good, pretty good."

I sighed. I looked over to Bella, and saw that she was no longer struggling, but was now limp.

"Carlisle, we need to get her to a hospital."

"I'll call 911. We need to get out of the mall, though. It's been closed hours ago. We'll need a story."

"Where's James?"

"They took care of him," Carlisle nodded at the rest of the family, who was busing coaxing the fire that was used to burn James.

I looked around.

"We'll need to clean up."

"I'm on it." He quickly zipped around, cleaning everything up as went, and in a couple of seconds, it looked like we were never here, besides the fact that there was an unconscious girl lying in a pool of blood and a extinguishing fire in the corner.

When the fire was out, Carlisle and I carefully lifted Bella from the blood while Alice and Esme cleaned it up.

"C'mon, lets get out of here," Jasper whispered. I looked around. Jasper was nowhere to be seen. Then I saw him cowering in a corner.

Jasper was the most sensitive out of all of us to blood. It was very hard for him to control himself. I knew that if he was anywhere near Bella, he would go crazy. By his thoughts, I knew he wondered how I did it, how I could stand being near her. I guess when you love someone, you have to be with them no matter what. But I couldn't really tell him that.

"He's right, Carlisle. We should head out before someone comes," Rosalie agreed. That was the first time she had said anything either. She wasn't in a corner, but she wasn't helping either.

"Rose, could you help out a bit?" I asked, motioning to everyone else cleaning up.

"Why?" she snapped. "She doesn't mean anything to me."

"Yes, but if this store is still messy by tomorrow, don't you think people _might_ get a little suspicious?"

She huffed, but still did nothing.

I sighed. I looked around. It seemed as if everything was spotless.

"Let's go!" Carlisle called.

Emmett ran towards the door opened the metal bars for us. Trying not to move her too much, Carlisle and I carried Bella through the doors of the store and out of the mall. We gently placed her on the ground.

"So what's our back-up story for the police?" Alice asked.

"Hmm," Carlisle pondered, "How about she was going down the escalator and she fell? That sounds like something she would do. And these wounds could work for that."

"Sounds good!" I rushed my words together, trying to hurry things up. "Now can we call the hospital?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi peeps! I'm really sorry but I'm not going to continue on this story. I'm just not feeling it anymore. I will keep writing tho, so keep checking ur emails!**


End file.
